Fair Date
by Demonic Saint
Summary: Rukia finds about the yearly fair in Karakura Town. So Ichigo being the nice guy he is takes Rukia to experience what a real fair is all about.


Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach. My name is not Kubo.

Rating: T – Shirosaki's mouth

Notice: Set after Orihime may have been rescued. So after HM or something like that. No major spoilers.

Okay. This is a commission I did for CheeseMonkeys. IchiRuki is not my all time favorite. But I tolerate its existence. I'm more of a KaienRuki fan.

Enjoy anyways.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_-Shirosaki talking-_

--

"Ichigo, what's this?"

The orange haired teen followed the brunette's finger. He looked confused for a moment.

"An ad for the fair." Ichigo said slowly.

The girl punched him on the back of the head. He doubled over rubbing his wound.

"Damn it Rukia! Stop doing that!"

"Then stop thinking I'm stupid!" She argued back.

Ichigo shut up instantly. His brown eyes looking into Rukia's flaring dark blue ones. Her cheeks had a slight flush to them.

He glanced at the ad again.

"A fair is like a festival."

Rukia's face beamed as she smiled.

"Really? What's there to do?"

He smiled at her. She was like a curious child.

"We can go today. If you want."

She placed the magazine down leaving the room. Ichigo sat there staring perplexed at his door. Rukia appeared back at the door. Light blue dress settling down a top her ankles. Hands on her hips.

"Get off your butt Ichigo! We'll miss the fair."

His smile grew wider. Standing he snatched the wallet from his desk following after Rukia.

"Where are you going I-chi-gooooooo!" Isshin said loudly.

Lunging at his son. The son punched his old man's head, sending Isshin to the ground. But he popped up in no time.

"Is it a date hm? My boy is becoming a man! Oh Masaki, our son is growing so fast!"

Ichigo kicked him into the wall.

"Shut up!"

Grabbing Rukia's hand he pulled her out of the house. A blush staining his cheeks. They started walking towards the fairgrounds. Both in silence.

"Ichigo?"

Turning his head he looked at Rukia still walking.

"How long have we been walking?"

Ichigo glanced at the watch on his left wrist.

"Ten minutes. Why?"

Rukia stopped walking then. He also stopped a bit perplexed.

"You know you've been holding my hand the entire time right?"

Ichigo's face lit up red. Glancing from their hands to her questioning face. Hurriedly he threw her hand away from his body.

"Uh... Sorry." He said quickly.

Shoving his hands into the pant's pocket walking on ahead. Rukia followed behind him fixated on her hand.

"Wait. Is touching me that disgusting to you!?"

"What the hell are you yelling about Rukia?"

Clenching her fists she put them on her hips. Planting her feet in front of him.

"Throwing my hand like it burned you! When you're the one who held it in the first place!"

Ichigo was backed into a corner. How the hell was he getting out of this?

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!"

Man was he glad to hear Orihime's voice.

"Hello Orihime." Rukia said to her as the bubbly girl came up.

"What are you guys doing?"

The small shinigami smiled brightly relaxing away from her angry stance.

"Ichigo's taking me to the fair. What about you?"

Orihime smiled slightly clasping her hands in front of her blue shirt and light purple flowing skirt.

"Meeting a friend at the fair."

She nervously started messing with the orange braid. Two long pieces framed her face.

"Walk with us? We're going to the same place." Ichigo asked hurriedly.

It was the perfect equation. Ichigo + Rukia + Orihime = no awkward moments, hopefully.

They started walking again, in a more comfortable silence. He stole glances at Orihime. It wasn't like he had those types of feelings towards her. After Hueco Muendo she told him up front and confidant that she had loved him. But has long since moved on. Now they were just really good friends.

After a few minutes both girls started talking about the fair. Mainly Orihime telling Rukia about all the rides and games. More people migrated near their group.

'_Must be here then.' _

Indeed they were. Rukia stopped her eyes beaming with excitement.

"Wow! It's so big!"

She was awed by the entire place. Rides, games, and food.

_'This looks wonderful compared to the festivals in Soul Society.' _

Crowds of people swarmed around near the entrance. Couple, families, you name it. Orihime waved at the two before blending into the mass of bodies. Leaving Ichigo alone, with Rukia.

"Ichigo! Let's go on that one first."

This time it was Rukia who grabbed his hand pulling him along. The ride choice was the _Red Dragon. _Swinging back and forth like a pendulum. The line was huge!

"Half an hour wait at this point." Rukia read on the sign.

Ichigo sighed heavily stuffing his hands back in his pockets. Leaning against the silver metal rail.

'_This is going to be one long wait.'_

The stupid dragon shaped thing sat like fifty people. There shouldn't be a that big of a wait.

-_Come on Ichigo. She's right there.- _

A familiar voice whispered through his mind.

'_Don't butt in Shirosaki.' _

The insane chuckle filled his senses.

-_Look at her. Pouty lips, pale skin, soft body. Don't you wonder what's under that dress? Those lips around your...-_

"Shut up! That's totally disgusting!" Ichigo yelled out blushing.

Damn Shirosaki! To think of Rukia like that. The small girl watched him worried. Gently she took his clenched right fist into both of hers. Rubbing the tension out of the knuckles. The line moved up some more Rukia taking a dazed Ichigo with her. His dark brown eyes glazed over to appear more light mocha.

'_It's the hollow isn't it.' _She stated in her thoughts.

As the line steadily moved up she made sure he would follow.

-_Take her. Claim her 'till only your name spills from those lips.-_

_'Will you shut up! Rukia is not like that.'_

_-And you didn't say you weren't. So you have thought abut her body against yours. You've touched yourself to her naked form under yours. Entering that warm cavern.-_

_'SHUT UP! I don't masturbate! I don't think any of those thoughts!'_

_-What you don't like her now. She's disgusting in your eyes now.- _Shirosaki lightly teased.

_'That's not what I meant.' _Ichigo was trying to retort back.

_-Ah but you thought it.- _He teased again.

His king was so easy to work up. Really he didn't care who the stupid king had in his bed. But he was more partial to someone more, obedient, Orihime for example. That was one thing he would never understand about the king. Rukia over Orihime, he mentally shrugged. Oh well, he'd have Orihime all to himself.

"Ichigo."

The teen blinked.

"Ichigo."

Mentally he searched for the person calling him.

"Ichigo!"

He cussed loudly and groaned. There was a stinging pressure on his arms and back.

"Get the hell off Rukia! Ow!"

She pulled his arms harder.

"Stop being melodramatic. You're ruining the fair."

He looked around a tiny bit, what the position allowed. People stared at them whispering amongst themselves. The orange teen felt heat rise in his cheeks, again.

So embarrassing.

"Get off me Rukia. Please." Ichigo mumbled. His face pressed to the concrete.

Small weight lifted from his back helping him back up a bit. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as they got onto the ride.

--

His stomach was churning and it wasn't from the ride. The fair was coming to a close, well the daytime part. So far Rukia and him rode seven rides, four fun houses, the petting zoo, random food stands, and a face paint stand. Rukia's face was made up to look like a pink bunny. Ichigo on the other hand got something small. A tiny cluster of white snowflakes on his left cheek per Rukia's request.

"Let's get some ice cream." She suggested.

Grabbing his arm for the seventeenth time, yes Ichigo has been counting pulling him towards a brightly colored stand with a giant ice cream cone on top.

"What would the little lady like?" The sale dude asked Rukia.

She stared at each flavor deep in thought.

"What's Color Burst?"

Sale man smiled brightly scooping her a cone putting rainbow sprinkles on it. Which blended in with the multi-colored treat.

"Here you go! On the house, now how about you young man. What is it you want?"

Ichigo glanced at the flavors, not too many to choose from.

"Vanilla please."

Sale man shook his head scooping up the frosty white cream.

"$2.50 please."

"Wait I have to pay?"

"Of course. I don't give out free boring ice cream. Especially to a boring person."

He snatched his cone from the man. Shifting through the black wallet for cash.

"Keep the change." Ichigo told him, handing the sale man three dollars.

It was cold on his tongue, dull flavors spread over his taste buds.

"So many flavors Ichigo. You should've got the Color Burst."

Ichigo took chomp out of his ice cream.

"I'm an old fashion type of guy. Simple."

Rukia laughed finishing of the last of her cone.

"Ichigo."

She pointed to her right cheek. Staring he felt around his face, making her sigh.

"Come here."

He bent down a bit 'till their faces were level. Holding his face in her hands she placed her lips on his cheeks. Pulling back she smiled at him.

"I still think Color Burst was better. Vanilla is too plain."

Ichigo stood with a flushed face and a mouth opening and closing like a fish. Smiling softly Rukia took his hand into her own, interlacing their fingers together.

"So in your terms this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

He laughed out loud forgetting about his embarrassed feeling.

"That is such a "Rukia" thing to say".

The brunette punched him in the arm with her left fist. Ichigo squeezed her hand.

"But I guess I wouldn't want it any other way."

"That's so sweet I think I forgot to puke." Rukia joked.

Ichigo clenched his teeth.

"Why you—"

Rukia laughed as she ran up ahead of him.

"Try to catch me!" She called back.

Going up to the challenge Ichigo ran after her, smiling the whole entire way.

--

Okay I think I did pretty well on my first IchiRuki fic. But you tell me. Criticize all you want, but flames shall not work. I'm gonna see if I can do a fic from Orihime's POV when she got to the fair and such. Also who she met up with. But in due time I'll get that done.


End file.
